One Last Step
by The Amazing Superwho Fangirl
Summary: This is an AU Destiel Fanfic. Artist!Dean and Musician!Cas. It starts in highschool. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. However, reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

(Dean's P.O.V.)

I never thought anything extraordinary would ever happen to me. I always thought I would live a basic life with a good career; nothing special. I never knew I could love someone so much and care about such little things. I never knew my life would be such an amazing story to tell. That's why I'm here; to tell you about the amazing life I never thought I would live. To tell you about the amazing people I never thought I would meet. I am a horrible writer, so bear with me, but I made a promise I intend to keep.

It was the first day of junior year; one more year left and I would be off to a nice college. I was putting my books in my locker; careful not to mess up the order they were in. I heard someone call my name. "Hey, Dean!" I look up to see my best friend, Charlie, running down the hallway. She jumped in my arms and I held her there, her feet off the ground. "It is so great to see you again!" She said, me setting her back on the ground. "It feels like it's been forever. So, how was camp?" I asked. "It was great, now that I finally got to be an instructor." She replied. We made small talk until the bell rang. "It is so unfair that we're in different homerooms." She said turning to leave. I walked away, calling when I reached the end of the hallway, "See you in 2nd hour!" I saw her give me a thumbs up before I turned the corner and arrived at my class.

I walked in and saw girl's staring at me and heard them whispering about me, so I ignored them. I knew I wasn't ugly or anything, but I wasn't the kind of person who loved being noticed or looked at. I liked blending in with the crowd; staying unseen. I never wanted to date anyone; I always thought it would get in the way of my art. Ah, yes. How could I forget my art?

I knew the first time I picked up a pencil that art was what I wanted to do with life. I was so focused on it; I never had any friends or got into any relationships. I never saw the point. My parents were worried that I was being bullied or something because I was so unsocial and didn't act like kids my age. I could have had loads of 'friends' if I wanted them, but I knew that they wouldn't be nearly as amazing of a friend as Charlie. I also knew that in order to be happy, I didn't need lots of people in my life; just a few that I cared about.

I heard Mrs. Hayne yell, "Alright, alright! Everyone take a seat!" I immediately went to the table in the corner of the room with the window next to it. I loved to sit next to windows because all I have to do is look outside and there's something to draw. I heard Mrs. Hayne again. "Everyone listen up! We have a new student." I looked at the kid standing next to her. He was looking at his feet. _That's weird. _I thought. _Most of the time new guys are arrogant and really chatty._ I saw him look up. He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my whole life. I noticed I was staring, so I blushed and looked out the window. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Hayne asked, smiling at him. "Yea, sure," He said awkwardly. "My name is Castiel. I moved here from Maine because my dad got offered a better job." Mrs. Hayne replied, "Well, Castiel, you are very welcome here. Go ahead and take a seat wherever you want." I looked at him and noticed he was walking towards me. At first I wondered why he was sitting next to me when he could sit next to girls and have them swoon over him. Then, the fear set in.

_Why would he want to sit next to me? Does he like me? Don't be stupid Dean. This is your first time looking at him. Besides, you promised you wouldn't let people going to get in the way of drawing. But what does it mean? God Dean, you're so stupid. It means that he doesn't want any girls freaking out over him. All he wants to do is escape any unnecessary drama._

"Hello." Castiel said, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Oh, hi." I responded. _Real freaking smooth. _"Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked, sounding slightly worried. "No, no, it's fine." I managed to say. "My name is Dean, by the way." He looked at me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dean." He offered his hand out. I quickly shook it. "I'm assuming you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yea, I do."I awkwardly responded, not sure what to say. I noticed Castiel was rubbing his hands and looked nervous, so I blurted out, "Don't be nervous; the people here are pretty great. The school itself is pretty amazing, too." _And with a face like yours, you won't have any trouble making friends. _He nodded. I looked out the window again, tuning out Mrs. Hayne and trying to stop thinking about the boy sitting next to me. I always thought that it was pathetic to think about someone who barely knows who you are, but I found it quite simple when it came to Castiel.

When the bell rang, telling us to go to our first class, I quickly darted out of the room. _Get a hold of yourself, Dean. Love at first sight doesn't exist. Besides, he probably isn't gay and if he was, he wouldn't date you. Besides, you have to focus on drawing._ I got to my locker and opened it; quickly getting the books I needed for my first class. I closed my locker and almost fell on the floor by surprise because Castiel was standing there. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He quickly said and looked at his feet. "Uh... I-I was just wondering if you could show me where the math room is." He looked very nervous and embarrassed, and if I didn't feel bad for him, I probably would've laughed. I then realized that my first class was math, too. _Oh, great. He'll want to sit next to me, and I could really do without a full class period to suffer though. Besides, math isn't my best subject, so I really need to pay attention to the class, not him. _"Yea," I responded. "That's actually my first class, too, so it won't be any trouble." He looked up and smiled at me. I felt my chest get tight. _God, he looks so perfect._ "That's great. I was hoping we had at least this class together because I really don't like meeting new people." He said. He was smiling, but his eyes looked very sad. I wanted to know why he looked sad, but we weren't friends and I couldn't expect him to trust me after just meeting me. But, my curiosity got the best of me and I asked him anyways. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine." "Okay," I responded, very unsure, but I didn't want to push it. "We should probably get going. Don't want to be late." He nodded.

When we got to the room, I went to the back of the room. Castiel followed and sat next to me at the table. After we sat down, he asked me, "If you don't mind my asking, why do you like sitting in the back of the room?" "I draw a lot, so I like to look out windows for things to draw. Plus, when I sit in the back, it means no one will stare or bother me." I simply responded, still thinking of the way he smiled. I wanted to do anything I could to see that incredible smile again. He responded, "Both reasons make sense. I mean, I for one hate it when people try to talk to me. And besides, you must be an amazing artist.." He turned red in the face and looked away right after he said it, and I couldn't help but blush. He was very nervous, that was obvious. I asked, "Why don't you see for yourself?" he looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. I pulled out my sketchbook from my backpack. My sketchbook was something I was very protective of. The only other person I would let look at it besides me was Charlie, and she doesn't because she doesn't want to make me uncomfortable. I didn't even let my parents look at it. And yet, there I was, offering some stranger the opportunity to page though my collection of drawings. I was shocked my what I was doing, but I couldn't help it. I felt the like I needed to make this boy happy. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I know that a lot of people don't like when other people look at their work and-" "Yea, I'm sure." I said, cutting him off. He reluctantly took the sketchbook from my hands and started paging through it. His jaw dropped when he got to the pages with angels. I felt my chest tighten. _Great. He's going to think I'm some weirdo and never talk to me again._ "This, this is-" He started. "Awful? Yea, tell me about." _Why do I even care what this guy thinks? He doesn't even like you. God, you're so stupid, Dean! How could you let some stranger look at your drawings? _I fought back tears, which made me feel even more stupid. "They're not awful." He said. "They're magnificent."

"You think they're okay?" I asked, shocked. "They are more than okay; they are incredible." he responded, smiling. He looked so perfect. I blushed and smiled back. "I'm not trying to sound rude, but how did you get your name? I mean, it's sounds so beautiful." I blushed even harder. I expected him to laugh, But he blushed and smiled wider. "My parents really liked angel names. my brother is also named after and angel; his name is Gabriel." The bell rang and he quickly closed my book and gave it back. I spent the whole class glancing at Castiel; hoping he didn't notice. I wanted to reach out and break the imaginary wall between us, but it seemed impossible. I never knew how anyone could think about another person for such a long period of time. Castiel always seemed to make the impossible possible.

After class, I saw Castiel start walking to his locker. "Hey Cas!" I called. "Wait up!" He quickly jerked his head up, looking confused until his eyes landed on me. When I caught up to him, he immediately asked, "Why did you call me Cas?" I looked at my feet. "I'm sorry. I should've asked you before I called you that. I just thought that it would take less time then to say your full name." _Since when did I ramble? _"Not that I don't like your full name. I-" "It's okay." He said, and I looked back up to meet his impossibly blue eyes. He was smiling. "No one has ever called me Cas before, that's all." "Really?" I asked. "With a name as extraordinary as yours?" "I don't know very many people." His smile faded quickly. "What's your next class?" I asked, not sure what else I should say. I felt horrible when I saw him sad, but I didn't know how to help. Cas looked at his schedule. "Lit." "That's not my next class, but I'll still show you where the room is if you want." I said. "That would be helpful." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled and showed him to the room. That afternoon, I couldn't stop thinking about Cas. About his hair,his beautiful eyes; anything and everything that made him special. Castiel was an amazing person, and I was falling for him quickly.

That day when I got home after dropping Sam off at Jess's house, I was smiling very hard. I tried to stop myself so my mom wouldn't notice, but I couldn't get my mind off of Cas. When I walked through the door, my mom was standing in the kitchen, and she obviously saw me smiling. "What got into you?" She asked. It's not that I was a depressing person, I just wasn't a person who would smile unless I had a reason. "Nothing." I responded. She instantly smiled. "You met a boy, Didn't you?"

I told my parents that I was gay when I first entered high school. My mom supported me fully and wasn't bothered by it. My dad, on the other hand, didn't exactly disapprove of it, but there's still tension between us when the topic is brought up.

When I blushed, my mom smiled wider. "You did! What's his name? Is he cute?" My face got even redder. "He's cute, isn't he?" My mom asked, still smiling as wide as the moon. She wasn't really asking, more of just stating the obvious. I gave up. "Yea, he's got this awesome hair and really blue eyes and..and.." I hesitated. "And What?" She encouraged. "And I think I really like him." I half-whispered. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, honey." She whispered in my ear. "He sounds amazing." My mom knew how important it was to me that she was supporting me. "Thank you." I said, still hugging her. After I let go, I darted up the stairs to text Charlie.

**D: You there?**

**C:Yea, what's up?**

**D: Can I ask you something?**

**C: Me first.**

**D: Ask away.**

**C:Why were you so happy today? **

**D: I met someone.**

**C: As in a guy?**

Charlie is the only one who knew about me being gay in the whole school, and I'm the only one who knew she was gay. I guess that might be way we always hung out.

I was thinking about what I should say next, but she texted me again.

**C: YOU TOTALLY MET A GUY, DIDN'T YOU! What's his name? Is he hot? I bet he's hot. COME ON DEAN! I NEED DETAILS!**

**D: Yes, he's cute. And his name is Castiel.**

**C: Isn't that the new guy?**

**D: Yea.**

**C: Dean, I'm so happy for you.**

**D: Thanks, Charlie. That means a lot.**

**C: Come on. Tell me more. I wanna know why he's so great.**

I could've gone on for hours telling her what makes Cas great.

**D: He has these amazingly blue eyes.**

**C: What else?**

**D: He has an amazing smile and his hair is so cute and I can't help but stare at him.**

**C: Sweetie, you got it bad.**

She was right. I just met the guy and the whole day I couldn't keep my mind off of him.

We continued our conversation for a while longer until my mom asked me to help her make dinner.

The whole time, my mom kept asking me about Cas. "Do you think he likes you back?" she eventually asked. "I don't think so." I replied sadly. "I think I'm getting my hopes up." "You should ask him out." she responded. "You could bring him here one day when I'm working and Sam could go to Jess's, so you two could have the house to yourselves and you could cook for him." My mom never needed to include my dad in conversations like that because he was always at work.

I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to think about being courageous enough to ask Cas out. "Speaking of Sam, shouldn't I go pick him up?" "Yea," She responded. "Thanks, hon." I called out before I left, "Be back in a bit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO piglet7722. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS ONCE THOUGHOUT THE WEEK AND HOPEFULLY AT LEAST ONCE OR TWICE ON THE WEEKENDS. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! I Love you all!**

When I got to Jess's house, I saw Jess and Sam sitting on the porch. Sam stood up, said goodbye to Jess, and got on the Impala. "Did you have a good time?" I asked. "Jeez, Dean, we were studying." He said. "I bet." I replied. I always loved teasing Sam. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "I'm no the only one in this car with a crush." He mumbled. "How do you know that?" I asked, too quickly. He looked at me and smiled. "I didn't, but now I do." "Bitch" I said. "Jerk." He said back. After sitting in silence for a while, I asked, "What's Jess like?" "I'll tell you about Jess if you tell me about your crush." I sighed and asked, "What do you want to know?" he grinned. "What's his name?" I responded, "Castiel." he looked confused. "how did he get his name?" "My turn." I said. He frowned. "Fine." I asked, "What do you like about her?" Sam responded, "Everything. Her personality, her smile,her eyes; everything. How did he get a name like Castiel?" "He was named after an angel." I answered. Sam grinned. "Is he your wittle angel?" He asked in a little kid voice. I blushed. "Shut up." He just laughed.

When we got back to our house, Dad and Mom were sitting at the table; our meal in front of them. We ate and talked like we normally do. Mom asked Sam, "How did it go with Jess?" He immediately responded, "You do know we were studying, right?" "Come on," I said. "We're not stupid, Sam. We can see how happy you get when you talk about her." Sam blushed and said, "And I saw how happy you got when you talked about Castiel." I felt my chest tighten. "Who's Castiel?" My dad asked. My chest got so tight I felt like I was going to pass out. I looked down at my hands and said, "He's a friend of mine." Everyone was quiet, and I broke the silence and asked, "May I be excused?" "Yes." My mother said. I quickly ran up the stairs, not wanting to look at my dad. I decided I would call Charlie. She picked up on the second ring.

**D: "Hey, it's me."**

**C: "Dean, what's wrong? You never call me."**

**D: "It's nothing. My dad just.."**

My voice broke and I felt a tear roll down my face.

**C: "Dean, what happened?"**

**D: "I'm sorry I bothered you. I shouldn't have called."**

**C: "I'm coming over right now."  
**

**D: "You don't have to-"**

**C: "Too late. I'm already out the door."**

She hung up. Charlie lives up the road from me, so I know it won't take her more than 2 minutes to get to my house. She almost never used the door when she came to my house; she climbed an old ladder that's close enough to my window where I can help her in. I stood in front of the window and opened it when I saw her standing in my backyard. When I helped her in, she asked, "Okay, what happened?" I responded, "Sam mentioned Cas in front of my dad." She knows how my dad feels when I talk about being gay. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Dean." We stood like that for a while until I pulled away. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to come over and that I can't handle emotions." "It's okay. I hate seeing you sad. Besides, I know how it feels to be desperate for approval." She said. After she stayed for a few hours and I convinced her I would be okay, Charlie left and I started drawing.

I always drew things that fit my emotions, so I drew angel silhouettes with fire in the background. I think that's why I connected with art; I can express how I feel without saying it.

After it got late, I showered and went to bed, almost unable to fall asleep with the excitement about getting to see Cas the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I guess I just felt a need to post something. :) This chapter is dedicated to piglet7722 and ItsMeSofieee (I apologize in advance if I got your name wrong.) I was thinking of writing a chapter for Cas's point of view...Let me know what you guys think. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and stay amazing.**

I woke up, about to roll over and but my alarm on snooze when I suddenly remembered Cas. I got out of bed,scrambling to my bathroom to take a quick shower. After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I quickly ran downstairs. "What are you doing up?" My mom asked, the instant she saw me. I normally didn't get out of bed until it was 5 minutes before we have to leave, so I can't blame her for being surprised. I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't feel the need to sleep in." My mom could see right through me; she obviously knew that it was about Cas. All she did was nod and continue making breakfast.

When breakfast was ready, I heard Sam come down the stairs. He sat at the table across from me. My mom sat next to me, like she always does. My dad was almost never home for breakfast; he always went to work early in the morning. Sam didn't bother asking me why I was up, as there was quite an obvious reason. I quickly ate my breakfast, said goodbye, and headed for the Impala. Sam was walking to school with Jess, so he didn't need a ride.

When I got to school, I saw Cas leaning against his locker._ God, he looks so hot. _He looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning, Dean." "Good morning, Cas." He was always so formal. I was very nervous to ask him to sit with me at lunch. _What if he says no? Come on, Dean, do you really think he's going to say no? Get a hold of yourself! _"Hey," I said. "Yes, Dean?" he immediately responded. "I, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today?" He smiled. "Absolutely." I smiled with relief.

All through my morning classes with Cas, I would pretend to take notes, when all I would do is sneak looks at Cas, hoping he didn't notice. The classes I didn't have with Cas; I would sketch angels and daydream about him. Angels seemed to be the only thing I would draw.

As soon as the bell rung, telling everyone that it's lunch, I quickly got to the cafeteria. My chest got tight as I saw Cas sitting at the table._ Crap, what am I supposed to say? I didn't think he would say yes. Great job, Winchester. You're going to make yourself look like an idiot._ Thankfully, Charlie was also there, so it wouldn't be too awkward. "Hey, guys!" I said, not sure what else to say. "Hey Dean." Charlie said. "Hello, Dean." Cas said, formal as always. "Well," Charlie said. "I'm going to go grab some food." "Looks like it's just you and me." I said. He smiled. "That's not exactly a bad thing." I grinned. "I guess not." We got into an argument when Charlie came back. "Come on!" I said. "Harry totally should have ended up with Hermione!" "No," Cas said. "It would have been incredibly cheesy if that happened. In fact, I think it would have ruined the whole series for me." The rest of the time went by with us laughing and talking. It was so great, I didn't want it to end. "Here." I gave Cas a slip of paper with my phone number on it. "Just in case you ever need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There you have it! Another Chapter! This chapter is dedicated to piglet7722, ItsmeSophieee, AnnonymousGirl546, and LynOfConquest. I think next chapter will be from Cas's POV. Any thoughts? remember, reviews are greatly appreciated. So, G-bye, and have a good one. :) **

I started to worry when he hesitated, but thankfully, he took it. "Thank you." He responded. "I'll text you tonight?" He asked, sounding nervous. "Yea," I said, too quickly. I blushed. "Yea, that would be great." He blushed and smiled. We stood there, eyes locked, until the bell rang. I headed off to my next class. Once again, all my classes went by with me drawing angels and thinking about Cas.

I went home that night without Sam because he went to Jess's; again. That boy was falling as fast as me. I ran up the stairs and sat on my bed for at least 2 hours; waiting for Cas.

**C: Hello, Dean**

_Wow, he's texting and he's still formal._

**D: Hey, Cas**

My hands started shaking. _What if he says no? Dean, when did you turn into a girl?_

**D: I was wondering, do you wanna come to my house this Saturday?**

I started panicking when he didn't respond right away.

**C: I would love to. What do you plan on doing?**

I sighed with relief. _Great Dean. What do you plan on doing?_

**D: We could stay at my house, or if you want, I could show you around the town.**

**C: Would that be considered a date?**

My chest tightened and I panicked. _What am I supposed to say?! Yea Cas, I think I like you a lot. I also think I'm a coward considering I can't ask you out._

**D: It would be more like hanging out**

**C: I would enjoy learning my way around this town.**

**D: Great! See you tomorrow, Cas**

**C: Goodbye, Dean.**

_Great job, Dean. You blew the perfect chance to tell him you like him._ I felt a hot tear roll down my face._ No! You don't deserve to cry because you're a coward. You can fix this. You WILL fix this. _I ran a hand down my face, the tear disappearing.

I started on my homework. I was fairly smart and normally got B's without trying, so it wasn't too hard. I guess the fact that I'm distracted by Cas doesn't help. I gave up soon and started sketching.

Later that night I tried sleeping, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Cas and if I made him think I didn't like him. I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning when my alarm went off, I hit 'snooze' and rolled over. I didn't want to deal with anything; just stay under my sheets and pretend the world doesn't exist. I was woken up again by Sam shaking me. "Dean!" He shouted. "It's 7:15! Get UP! You gotta go to school." I reluctantly pulled the sheets off of me and got out of bed. _You have to deal with the mess you created._ I got dressed and ran out the door quickly; Sam already sitting in the front seat of the Impala.

After I dropped Sam off at the middle school, I skimmed the hallways; looking for Cas. I couldn't find him anywhere. I went down a hallway that I almost never use. I was about to turn a corner and go back to the main strand of hallways, but I heard a piano playing softly. I turned back around, and started walking down the unfamiliar hallway; trying to find the source of the music. I leaned on a door and put my ear up to it. _This is definitely the room._ I opened the door slightly; just enough to peek though. My heart stopped when I saw Cas sitting at the piano.


	6. Chapter 6 (Cas's POV)

**A/N: This is a special chapter from Cas's POV. I've been wanting to write at least one chapter form his POV since I started this story. I've been sick for a few days now, but it gives me time to write more, which I'd rather be doing than sitting at school. It has also given me time to catch up on the 10th season of the show these characters are from, Supernatural. Anyways, enough with the sob stories. This chapter is dedicated to piglet7722, ItsmeSophieee, AnnonymousGirl546, LynOfConquest, and Lyd936. Since I'm not allowed to use real song lyrics, the lyrics in this chapter are from a song I wrote awhile back, so please don't steal them. I like to call the song "Hunter's Lullaby." Please enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, G-bye, and have a good one. :)**

I didn't know if Dean liked me. Sure, I liked him, but that meant nothing. I thought I disgusted him when I asked if he was asking me out. I shouldn't have been surprised when he shook it off. So, I did what I normally did when I would get upset; play the piano.

I loved music since an early age. I felt like it was a part of me. I could forget my feelings for a while and play soft, flowing music. Music was the only thing I thought I was ever good at. It accepted me and my flaws. It was always there for me when I felt alone. Music was like breathing to me; necessary for my existence.

That day, I wanted to stay home, but my brother Gabriel forced me out of bed. I had no intention of going to any of my classes. I thought I would leave the campus, but I stumbled across a fairly large room with rows of theater seats and a stage, and next to the stage; a piano. I sat down at the bench, carefully running my fingers over the smooth keys. I eventually lost track of time and frankly didn't care. For one second, I managed to get my mind off Dean since the moment I met him. The Dean with the candy apple green eyes; the amazing smile; the over-looked artist. The person who seemed flawless. The person who wouldn't like me back in a million years.

I decided after I played for awhile that I would start singing. After all, I was working on a song at the time and I might as well make the day worth it. I pulled my beat-up journal from my backpack and opened to the page I left off with and started singing:

"_You build your walls and hope it'll be alright. _

_You fight your foes and make some new memories._

_You built it all but you always have to watch it fall to pieces."_

_That sounds alright,_ I told myself. Next, I wrote and sang:

"_You always were so selfless; now look at what you've done._

_You are acting like children; when your the important ones."_

I sat in thought for a moment.

"_You used to be their idol; now they fear your name._

_You always fought for was what right; now you skip the battle."_

I ended up writing a full song. I also kept my mind off Dean; that is, of coarse, until I saw him standing by the door. I could see him sharply inhale when he saw me staring at him.

"Hey Cas," He said.

I was so shocked and so embarrassed I couldn't move. He looked very nervous.

"I-I was just uh, looking for you," He stuttered. "I'm sorry. I should just go." He turned to leave. "Wait!" I half-shouted, louder than I intended. "I mean, you can stay, if you want." I blushed. "Are you sure? 'Cause I don't want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable." he said. I thought I saw him light up when I asked. "Yes," I responded. "I'm sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We're back to Dean's POV! This chapter might not be written as well as others, but I hope you enjoy anyways! This chapter is dedicated to Lyd936, AnnonymousGirl5466, LynOfConquest, And HilaNamerchuk. Once again, the lyrics in this chapter are from a song I wrote called "A Hunter's Lullaby", so please don't steal them. Speaking of songs, I was on YouTube and I found a song called "I Think I Like You" by Siren. I thought it fit Dean for the first couple chapters of this story, so if your going on YouTube in the near future, you should check it out. As always, G-bye and have a good one :)**

Seeing Cas sit at the piano; hearing him sing; it made me like him even more, if that was even possible. He looked so content; like he was living in his perfect world. I wanted to stay and listen to him more than anything, but I knew better than to be selfish. He offered a seat on the bench next to him. I pretended not to notice his shaking hands. _Why is he nervous? He doesn't like me. What if that's the reason! Dean, what if he likes you!? _I got excited. _What if, the incredible Cas that I dream about, likes me back!? _Then I got very nervous. _Dean, now's when you make a move. You have to tell him. You fix your mistakes. Just tell him! _Cas started to play; his talented fingers moving across the keys, almost weightlessly. Then he started to sing:

"_You build you walls and hope it'll be alright_

_You fight your foes and make some new memories_

_You build it all but you always have to watch it fall to pieces."_

He stopped singing and turned to look at me. He was still playing._ Now's your chance Dean! Just kiss him already!_

I leaned in, meeting his lips. It felt so great; all of my dreams coming true. I just let go of the world for a few moments, cause right then, all I cared about was Cas. When we pulled back, we stared at each other. He stopped playing in the middle of it. I thought I saw tears forming in his eyes. "You okay?" I asked, becoming worried. He got up and headed towards the door. "Wait, Cas!" I called, but he quickly ran out. I stood there, frozen. _Great job, Dean. Why do you always put your feelings in front of everything? Now you might've ruined a friendship._ I wanted to cry, but decided against it. _What if he really likes you back, Did you ever think of that? He did kiss you back, after all. God, Dean! He's probably off crying and your just standing here. Go find him!_ I left the room and started roaming around the hallways. I had no luck, so I thought for awhile. _Where do people go when they cry? Well, most people want to be alone. Some girls go into bathrooms. I don't think he would go there. Where is a place you could be alone? _I stood there in thought, when it hit me. _You would go outside! Jeez, Dean, why did it take you so long to realize that? _I went to the closest exit and went to the back of the school. Sure enough, Cas was sitting with his back against the wall; silently crying with his face in his hands. It broke my heart seeing someone so beautiful be so unhappy. It made it worse knowing the beautiful person was Cas.

I sat next to him, not knowing what to do. "Uh.. Cas?" I said after awhile. "Are you okay?" He looked up at me; eyes red and puffy. "Yea..." He said. "Actually, no. I'm sorry, Dean, it wasn't you. I've actually wanted that for awhile. It's just that..." He trailed off and put his face back in his palms. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear. " You don't have anything to be sorry for, Cas." He put his head in my lap. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Cas broke the silence. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to make you feel guilty." He sat up, looking at me. "In fact, I totally understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I-" "Cas, why would you say something like that?"I interrupted him, tears threatening to fill my eyes. "Do you think you don't deserve it?" He continued to look at me; eyes becoming even sadder than before. "My last boyfriend," He started, voice shaking. I held his hand, not romantically, more of a way of showing support. "You don't have to tell me." I said. "I want to." He replied. "My last boyfriend," He continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I intended to post this earlier, but the website wouldn't let me. :( There are trigger warnings in this chapter for self-harm and suicide. Please don't read (or at least skip the first paragraph) if you are affected by these things. The last thing I want to do is upset any of you. This was a chapter where I actually understood what some of the characters were feeling because at one point in my life, I also went through a depression phase. Luckily, it wasn't as horrible as it could've been and I never had thoughts of suicide, but it was still depression. Please don't think I am writing this for sympathy; that is the last thing I want. If you are depressed, remember, you always have someone who loves you. If it feels like you don't, hell, you can message me. God knows I love all of you. This chapter is dedicated to Lyd936, HilaNamerchuk, and dukethedog. I love you all so much! As always, enjoy this chapter, g-bye and have a good one. :)**

"We dated for a couple months, but it was mostly private. Almost no one knew about it besides us. When we finally made it more obvious, like holding hands and things like that, we started getting bullied." Rage raced through my veins. "He took it really hard." Cas said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's okay," I soothed. "I knew about it, of course. I asked him if he wanted to break up, but he said he wouldn't let a few homophobics stop us. One day, I went over to his house to study, and..and.." I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "And I found him dead. He hung himself. He left me a note, saying how sorry he was, that he didn't want to leave me, he said he just couldn't take it anymore." He took a shaky breath; more tears running down his face. I put my arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. "I took it really hard." He said. "I thought that if my own boyfriend couldn't care less about me, why would anyone else? I became really depressed; I started cutting, sleeping more; caring less and less about myself each day." He put his head in my lap again and started silently sobbing. I ran my hands through his hair. "Cas, look at me." I said, fighting back my own tears. He sat up. "You deserve to be happy. I don't know what it feels like to lose someone like that, but you have to move on. You deserve to actually live your life; not die knowing all you did was grieve." By the end of my "speech", I had tears running down my face. "Can we repeat that kiss?" Cas asked quietly, I smile spreading across his face. I grinned. "Yea," I said. "I believe we can." I leaned in, meeting his lips for a second time. It was just as great as the first time; maybe even better. The second time, it felt like there was more emotion behind it; if that makes any sense. After a few seconds, Cas pulled away. "We still up for Saturday?" He asked. I smiled. "Absolutely." he returned my smile and put his lips on mine.

After school that day, I went home feeling like the happiest person alive. I never knew falling in love would feel so great.

At about 7:00, Charlie texted me.

**C: Where the hell were you all day!?**

**D: I was busy**

**C: With what?**

I sat on my bed and smiled, thinking about how I should respond.

**C: Winchester, if you don't answer me I swear to God I'll climb through your window and tie you to a chair and won't let you go until you tell me what happened**

**D: I was busy with Cas**

**C: OMG**

**D: ikr**

**C: I. NEED. DETAILS. NOW.**

**D: We didn't do anything bad, we just sat behind the school and kissed**

I thought Cas would appreciate it if I left out his story.

**C: Is he a good kisser?**

**D: Why would I tell you? :)**

**C: Come on Dean! I am your best friend!**

I could almost hear her whining.

**D: Okay, fine. He is a pretty great kisser**

**C: Sorry, gtg. My mom needs me. I am so talking to you tomorrow at school, Got it?**

**D: Yea I got it. Good bye**

**C: Bye Dean**

I decided to text Cas.

**D: Hey Cas. U Okay?**

**C: Why wouldn't I be?**

**D: idk. Just wanted to be sure.**

**C: I am. Thank you for asking.**

**D: No problem**

I sat my phone next to me and started working on my homework. After I got that done, I moved on to sketching. I probably needed a new sketchbook soon, but I wanted to make the most out of the one I had. Sure, I had about 3 sketchbooks that I had fully used, but that doesn't mean I got rid of them. I kept them on my desk. Sam had always asked me why I just let them sit there. The answer? I always felt like as if art was a part of me; not just my personality. I felt like as if a part of me was in those sketchbooks; which is why I never could bring myself to toss them. You can't get rid of a part of yourself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello! I was having trouble getting inspiration to write this chapter, so it's kind of a short. Hope you enjoy anyways! This chapter is dedicated to HilaNamerchuk and dukethedog. I thought I uploaded this a few days back, but since I'm a spaz,that didn't happen, so you have another chapter coming up in your near future. Until further notice, however, I am going to be fairly busy. I hope to update at least once a week, but I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write. So be prepared for that. I love you all! G-bye and have a good one! :)**

The next day I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I was almost out the door when my mom stopped me. "Dean, are you okay?" She asked. I would've laughed at the stupid question if I didn't see worry in her eyes. "Yea, mom. I'm grand. Why ask?" My mom looked relieved and responded, "I don't know. One day you're perky and nothing can bring you down, and the next, Sam can't get you out of bed." "I'm okay, Mom, I promise." I smiled and looked her in the eye. My mom could always tell when I was lying. "Alright, alright." she said, returning the smile. She hugged me. "You should get going. Make sure to get Sam." I called for Sam. A little while later, we were driving to school. "So," I said, tired of the silence. "Why didn't you go with Jess?" "None of your business." He replied in a happy voice, obviously annoyed. "Come on!" I whined. "What happened?" "Nothing. She's going on a vacation this weekend." He responded. I frowned. "Why would she leave today?" "Maybe because it's a Friday?" Sam responded. _You have a date with Cas tomorrow Dean. Wait, since when was it a date? Will he think it's a date?_ Sam's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Dean?" He said with a confused look on his face. "I'm fine." I said quickly. He raised his eyebrows and mumbled, "If you say so, Jerk." "Bitch." I responded. The rest of the drive to his school was silent. After I dropped him off, I headed to the high school.

That day went by with surprisingly no awkward moments. I asked Cas when he was walking to his locker at the end of the day, "So... Are we.. ya know.." I blushed. I didn't think asking Cas to be my boyfriend would be so awkward. "A couple?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah.." I blushed harder. Cas could make me feel so weightless and nervous. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked, fairly quiet. "Dean, look at me." Cas said. I looked up into his eyes that were bluer than the ocean. He put his forehead against mine. He said softly, "I would love to be your boyfriend." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding; feeling relief consume me like it was a bubble. Cas closed the gap between us by pressing his lips on mine. Every time he kissed me; It felt like as if it was the first time. I knew how fast I was falling for him. I never knew why people called it falling in love; it always sounded childish and pathetic to me. I learned that you literally feel like your falling. Love felt like a jump I didn't want to take because I was afraid of what the end result would be, but I was relieved when I did. Falling for Cas was just the sensation of falling; I never felt the impact of hitting the ground that I always feared.

I kissed him back; not caring who stared or silently judged us; no one could destroy my happiness, not then. Not at that perfect moment. Cas meant way to more to me than people who think they're better than us. "Where do you want me to take you tomorrow?" I asked after I pulled away. He smiled brightly. _How did I end up with someone so amazing? _"Where ever you think is most fitting." I returned the smile and leaned in to continue kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter has a sad moment, but nothing to heart-wrenching. Btw, since I keep forgetting, Sam is in eighth grade. This chapter is dedicated to dukethedog, thezebraisdancing, and superchiwo. Wow, we're already in double-digits for chapters! I love you guys so much! Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated. :D Anyways, G-bye and have a good one. :)**

That day went by just like the others; spending most of the day thinking about Cas. When the bell rang, telling us it's the end of the day, I walked to Cas's locker. "Can I walk you home?" I asked as confident as possible, but I still managed to sound pathetic. He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." I returned the smile and we walked out.

When we were walking to Cas's house, somewhere along the way we started holding hands. It felt so natural. I wasn't the least bit surprised I didn't notice, considering that Cas was all I seemed to think about anymore. I always wondered if Cas thought about me as much as I did of him. The majority of the walk was silent. Not an awkward silence; a comfortable silence. We stopped when we reached his porch. He turned towards me and took both of my hands. I put my forehead against his and we stood there for awhile. I always felt perfect when I was with him; like nothing could destroy my happiness as long as I'm with him. After we stood there for a while, Cas's brother interrupted us when he walked on the porch. He covered his eyes dramatically and screamed, "Oh, my eyes!" My face got hot. "You know, we could start making out." I growled. Cas awkwardly said, "Uh.. Dean.. This is.. My brother Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dean. My boyfriend." He blushed. Gabriel looked at me and gave me an incredibly cheesy smile. "Nice to meet you, Dean. Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather not go blind." As he was about to walk inside, Cas grabbed a pillow from the bench next to us and thew it at him. He dodged the pillow and ran inside. "Sorry about him." He said. I smiled. "It's cool. I do it to Sammy all the time, so now I got a taste of my own medicine." I leaned in and kissed him. After a while, he pulled away; putting his forehead against mine. "Where are you taking me on our a date?" I grinned. "Well, now that I know it's a date; It's a surprise." He walked and sat on the bench; arms crossed and pouting like a child. "You are so unfair." I smiled wider and went sit on the bench next to him. He put his legs across my lap and I grabbed his hand. He leaned against my chest and we sat there; silent. We seemed to do that a lot.

Later, after I went home, I was about to go upstairs when my dad stopped me. "Where were you?" He asked; voice rough. I looked in his eyes. "With Castiel." If my dad couldn't stand the fact that I had a boyfriend; so be it. I loved Cas, and I wouldn't let my dad get rid of him. His face softened. "Your boyfriend?" He asked. "Yes." I responded; courage not wavering for a second. He asked, "You really like him, don't you?" I was confused. _Why would he care? Not so long ago, he despised the idea of you being gay. Now he seems interested._ "Why do you care?" I asked, making sure I didn't sound rude. My dad inhaled deeply. "You weren't exactly the social type; that was obvious. I was worried about you. I thought bad things were happening to you. Now I know that you have Cas, and I know he makes you happy; which makes me happy." I hugged him, fighting back tears. "I didn't know you cared." I said, muffled by his shoulders. He pulled away and looked in my eyes. I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes. "Why would you think that?" I blinked and felt a tear roll down my face. "Dean, I would never stop caring about you; I never did. Don't think for a second that I didn't care." I whispered, "I'm sorry." He pulled back into a hug. "Don't apologize." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so terribly short. This is more of a filler chapter leading up to their first date, so that chapter will ****probably be very long. I just didn't know what else to do. Hopefully, Chap. 12 will be up this weekend. I'm really excited to write it, mainly because it will be a lot easier to write it than the chapters I've been writing lately. And, plus, It's their first date! SQUEEE! This chapter is dedicated to thezebraisdancing and superchiwo. Anyways, I love you all, G-bye, and have a good one. :)**

After I had the "moment" with my dad, I went upstairs to text Charlie. Even though Cas was on my mind a lot, I didn't forget about Charlie.

**D: Hey Charlie**

**C: What's wrong? Dean, do I have to come over and kick some ass?**

**D: Calm down, Charlie. Everything's fine. Why would you think something's wrong?  
**

**C: Because it's Friday night, which means you would normally be sketching.**

Charlie and I knew each other like the backs of our hands.

**D: Wow, thanks for making me feel pathetic (sarcasm)**

**C: You're welcome :) So, even though nothing bad happened, did something else happen?**

**D: Me and my dad talked**

**C: Dean Winchester, you said nothing went wrong**

**D: Nothing did happen. We just talked**

**C: About Cas?**

**D: yeah**

**C: Speaking of Cas, where are you taking him tomorrow?**

After I didn't respond for a few minutes, I heard my phone beeping constantly. I looked at the messages and smiled.

**C: Dean?**

**C: Come on, pick up your phone**

**C: DEAN WINCHESTER ANSWER ME!**

I read the last message:

**C: I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE**

I responded:

**D: Don't bother, my window is locked.**

**C: I hate you sometimes**

**D: I'll tell you after our date, okay?**

I could imagine her pouting.

**C: Promise?**

**D: I promise**

**C: Great, now go get some sleep**

**D: I love you too, Charlie ;)**

**C: Goodnight**

**D: Night**

I put my phone on the bedside table and picked up my sketchbook and pencils and started sketching.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! As I predicted, this chapter is longer than others by about 300 words. I hope this chapter doesn't seem as if it's a knock-off of Twist and Shout, because that is the last thing I want. Speaking of Twist and Shout, you should read it if you haven't already. Anyways, since this chapter is special (At least to me it is), I am dedicating this chapter to anyone reading it. That's right, if you are reading this right now, this chapter is dedicated to you! I love you all! As always, G-bye and have a good one. :)**

I woke up with my sketchbook in my hand and the pencil was on the bed next to me. That actually happened to me quite often. I sighed; muscles stiff and sore from not moving almost the whole night. I looked at the time. It said 9:34. I decided to text Cas.

**D: What time should I pick you up?**

**C:Does 10:30 work for you?**

**D: Yeah, that's good**

I rolled off my bed to take a quick shower. After I got out, I went to my room and checked the time. 9:56. I got dressed; trying to make my hair look okay. I thought I looked horrible. After awhile I gave up and checked the clock again. 10:07. I still had time to waste considering driving to Cas's house would probably only take 5 minutes since I was driving. I went downstairs and sat next to Sam, who was watching TV. I guess it was obvious that I was nervous, so Sam looked over at me; eyebrows raised. "You okay." He asked. "Peachy." I responded. He ignored my comment and said, "You don't have anything to be nervous about." "Wow, Sam, thanks. You cured me. Besides, how would you know? You've never been on a date." I said. He responded, "I may not have been on a date, but even a blind person could see how much you two like each other." I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Sammy." He rolled his eyes at the nickname and I couldn't help but chuckle. I checked the clock one last time 10:19. I decided I would head out and wait outside his house. "Bye Mom!" I shouted. She already knew where I was going. "Wait!" she called back. I groaned. I heard her walk down the stairs. She saw me and I saw tears forming in her eyes. She pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Dean." I hugged back. "I love you mom." She pulled away and smiled. "I love you too. Now go, before you're late." I smiled back. "Bye." "Have fun!" I heard her say before I walked out.

I pulled up to Cas's house in the Impala. I checked the time. 10:26. I had four minutes to drown myself in worry before I had to go in and get Cas. After a while I checked the time. 10:29. I decided I would go knock on the door when I saw Cas walk out. He smiled when he saw me sitting in the driver's seat. I returned the smile. "Hey beautiful." I said as he got in the passengers seat. "Hello Dean. Are you going to tell me where you're taking me now?" I smiled wider. "You'll find out when we get there." He frowned and I leaned over to kiss him. It wasn't a long kiss; but it was still nice. I pulled away and started the car.

A little while later I stopped in front of a small cafe. Cas smiled wide. "Dean Winchester," he said, " You are incredibly romantic." I smiled at him. "I try to be." I responded. He playfully hit my arm. "Come on," I said. "Let's go in." we both got out and walked into the cafe holding hands. We sat at a booth across from each other. "So, Castiel Novak, I want to know everything there is to know about you." "I like nerdy things, I have a 4.0 GPA, and I have an amazing boyfriend." And so it went. We sat and talked for hours in that cafe; off in our own perfect little world. "I just don't get it," I remember saying. "Why do they always take a three week break in the middle of a season. You don't do that!" Cas laughed. "That's what they always do with the good TV shows." "I know," I responded. "But it's still unfair. If there is one thing I hate, it's waiting." I set some money on the table and took his hand. I led hi out of the cafe and to the Impala. I checked the time. 4:36. I got in the Impala and started it. I took hold of Cas's hand.

When we got to the beach, I parked and shut off the engine. I quickly got out and ran to Cas's door and dragged him out. "Jesus, Dean," He said, smiling. "Why are you so excited?" When he asked me that, I paused for a moment to ask myself. I immediately knew that it was because I wanted to tell Cas, the most incredible person I ever met, that I love him.

I ran to the beach; still holding his hand. The sun was still fairly high in the sky. When I got to the sand, I paused to take off my boots and roll up my pants. Cas did the same. I took his hand once again and took him into the water. We were at about knee deep in water. "It's so cold!" He squealed. "Stop being such a girl." I said; grabbing his waist. No one else was there, and even if there were other people, it wouldn't have stopped me from making out with Cas. He put his arms around my neck. He leaned in for a quick kiss and then kicked my feet; making me fall in the water. "Jeez, that's freezing!" I screamed. He smiled down at me. "Don't be such a girl." I laughed and he helped me up. I pulled him close to me and kissed him. I pulled away to splash him. He yelped and I laughed. He splashed me back. We did that for hours; just running in the water and splashing each other. At one point, Cas jumped on my back. I held him and tilted my head back to kiss him. The sun started to set and we decided we should head back._NOW DEAN! TELL HIM NOW! DON'T MESS THIS UP! _We put our shoes on and I grabbed his hands. He gave me a confused look. " Is everything okay, Dean?" He asked. I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _"Castiel, the moment I first saw you standing in front of the class, I knew I wanted to be with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your eyes; your smile; everything. I knew I was falling; and I was falling pretty damn fast. Castiel Novak. I am in love with you. I love you so much and it feels like as if I have known you my whole life. The love I have for you is something no one else will ever understand. I will never stop loving you, even after I die. I wanna shout it out on the rooftops! I love you, Cas. And I hope you love me back." I saw tears streaming down his face. "I love you too, Dean." He said, putting his arms around my neck. I kissed him deeply. I knew that this would be the day I never forget. The day I told the Great Castiel I love him. Nothing in my life could ruin it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a cute, fluffy chapter that I had fun writing. This chapter is dedicated to thezebraisdancing and superchiwo. I really wish I had more time to write for you guys. Lately, for some reason, I have had trouble coming u with things to write. I think it is mainly because I know how I want this to end, and I'm just having trouble leading up to it. Speaking of ending, I would love to hear what your guy's predictions for how this story is going to end. Do you guys think I'm rushing this story? Feel free to leave me a review! I love you all! Anyways, G-bye and have a good one! :)**

For the next week, I couldn't fall asleep without talking to Cas first. I remember making him laugh really hard. "God," He said after he calmed down. "I love you Dean." I smiled. "I love you too, Cas." The clock said it was 11:56. "I should probably hang up. It's getting late." "Awww..." I heard Cas whine. I smiled even wider. "Come on, babe, just five more minutes!" He said. "If we talk for five more minutes, I won't be able to say goodnight to you." I responded. "What do you mean?" He said, sounding confused. "Look at the clock." I said. "Oh, wow." I heard him say. "Goodnight Cas. I love you." "Goodnight Dean. I love you too." We were what you would call a "typical high school couple", but it felt much more great than typical. I never knew it was possible to care so much about someone, and it felt great.

It was a Tuesday morning when I met Cas at school. He looked very worried. "Dean, we need to talk." He said as soon as I walked to him. His eyes; normally peaceful and pleasant filled, were replaced with something else; fear. I didn't even know who was causing it and I already wanted to kill them. He led me into the bathroom. Luckily, no one else was in there. As soon as we entered, he started talking. "My father is suspicious." My heart sank. We were keeping our dating a secret form Cas's parents because his parents are religious freaks in simplest terms. We knew that they wouldn't approve of us. I pulled him into a tight hug; resting my chin on his head. I wanted to cry; I wanted to get angry and break something; but Cas needed me. He needed me to stay calm and help him sort things out. We stayed like that for what felt like hours; nothing between us. "Why is life so unfair?" He asked, voice muffled. "I don't know." I responded, tears threatening to fill my eyes. I had no answer. And having no answer; no cure for the person I loved the most; it felt like some one stabbed me in the chest.

For the next few weeks, we managed to not get caught by Cas's parents and it looked like there was a light at the end of the tunnel. On a Friday night, I took Cas to my house after school. We walked into the kitchen and saw my mom cleaning. "Hey mom," I said. "We're just going in my room." when she heard the word 'we', her head shot up. She smiled when she saw we were holding hands. I blushed but didn't let go. "Alright." She said. "I'll call you if I need you, but I don't think I will." "Thanks, Mom." I responded. I went upstairs; leading the way with Cas behind me. When we made it to my room; Cas let go of my hand and went straight for the bed. He took his backpack off his back and pulled out some supplies. He was really worried for a test he had coming up. I smiled. "You know Cas, you are allowed to take a break. He frowned. "Dean, you know how important this is." I kissed him. I hated seeing him freak out over something so stupid. "Come on, you know you're gonna pass." He smiled and kissed me again. "I guess." He responded. "I know." I said. We sat on my bed for a long time; talking about nothing in particular. He grabbed my hand. "People need to hear our story." I smiled. I would love to tell everyone about Cas, but we both know that we would risk his parents finding out. I wanted to tell everyone, but never let them find out. Loving some one as much as I love Cas was one of the most confusing things. But it also made things so much easier.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a fairly short chapter, but I decided I would stop making all of you wait. So, here it is! I think I'm going to make another chapter from Cas's POV, so please tell me what you think of that. In case if you were wondering, the way I dedicate my chapters to people is if they favorite, review, and/or follow this , I love you all. As always, G-bye and have a good one! :)**

For the next month, every day me and Cas walked into school holding hands. At that point in time, I honestly couldn't care what people thought, because once again, Cas was way more important to me. Loving Cas is like walking on a path of stones in a river; knowing exactly where I'm supposed to go, but still incredibly afraid of making a mistake. Feeling my heart skip a beat with each step, and as long as I'm careful, I will be fine. But the moment I'm not careful, I slip, and get myself hurt, or worse.

We were walking in when someone on the football team, Alistair, stopped us. "Hey Cassie," He said. "Is this your boyfriend?" I knew when I looked at Cas that he was a threat. "Screw off." I growled. "Ohh... So you need someone to take care of you, huh Cassie?" He stated. "Because you're too weak to do it yourself?" He took a step closer to Cas. I immediately took a step in front of Cas. "I said," I repeated, cold it shocked myself, "Screw off." Alistair shoved me. "Or you'll what?" He taunted. Without much thinking, I punched him in the face. He stumbled back; clutching his nose. I assumed it was broken. Once he regained his footing, his fist connected to my face. I recovered fast and kicked him in the gut. By that time, a teacher had seen what was happening. "Both of you to the principal's office, now!" He yelled.

After I was suspended, I walked out of the office and Cas was sitting in the chair outside the door. "What happened?" He asked, getting up from his seat and walking next to me. "I got suspended." I stated simply. "You shouldn't have done that." He said when we were walking in an empty hallway. I scoffed. "What, and just let him insult you?" I responded. He shook his head. "No." He said. "Defending me? That was sweet. You didn't have to make it physical." I chuckled. "Now I can't see you all day." He continued. I smiled. "Come on Cas," I said. "You'll be fine. Besides, we can still text or you could come over to my house." He returned the smile and I kissed him. We stayed standing until I eventually gently pushed him against the wall. I leaned back; putting my forehead on his so I could catch my breath. Cas was so hot when he was panting. I leaned in and kissed deeper. I heard someone say "Wow." at the end of the hall. I jerked away quickly. I was relieved when it was only Charlie. "I didn't know it was humanly possible to go so long without breathing." She said. She walked out of my sight; not bothering to say anything else. I looked at Cas. He only shrugged. I smiled and kissed him again. we eventually stopped and decided to skip classes. As we were walking down the hallway,Cas asked me, "Dean, how many girls have you dated.?" I responded, "None. I never found someone I liked." He looked at me. "So, that means I'm not only your first boyfriend, but I'm also the first person you've ever been in a relationship with?" "Yes." I clarified. He smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Hey guys! Since I somehow managed to forget this, I sadly do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the CW and any other rightful owners. I had a review from a guest (Which was greatly appreciated whoever you are), tell me about how the characters are a little out of character. I try not to make them too OOC, but I do make them a little OOC by choice. (Dean being able to draw, Cas playing the piano, etc.) So I hope that helped made things a little less confusing if you that confused you. I am always glad to hear constructive critisim, so once again, thank you for that, whoever you are. Remember, reviews and I go together like peanut butter and jelly. Even though I'm allergic to nuts... I'll just say Dean and pie. That's better anyways. Please enjoy this chapter. :D I love you all! As always, G-bye and have a good one! :)**

After I got home that night, I was sitting on my bed, back against the headboard, sketching, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said without getting off the bed. I saw it was Sam. "Hey Sammy, what do you need?" I asked. He was rubbing his hands and looked really nervous. "Uhh... Dean?" He stuttered. He came and sat at the end of the bed. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." I said and put down my sketchbook and pencil. "What do you need?" He started to blush. "Umm... What does it feel like... to... ya know... fall in love?" He started blushing harder. He said, "I'm sorry. It's stupid. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll just go." He got up to leave. "Wait." I said, reaching forward and grabbing his arm. "Love is like.." I started; unsure of where I was going. "Love is when you feeling like you're drowning; yet you're totally safe. It's like, every time you look at them, you feel your heart beating rapidly and your throat tighten. It's feeling like you're never good enough; like you never deserved them. It's a whole new feeling; and it's terrifying yet beautiful at the same time. It's feeling wonderful when they're with you and feeling like Hell when they're gone. It's never being able to keep your mind off them. It's feeling like a part of you is missing when they're not by your side. Falling in love is a bittersweet tragedy. And I don't regret it one bit." I was surprised with what came out of my mouth. Never, in a million years, would I have ever said anything like that, let alone think it. I was always known for being incredibly masculine and struggling to know what I was feeling. After I met Cas; everything changed. I always knew what I wanted, even when it wasn't involving him. I was never so connected with how I felt. I always would bury my feelings deep; not letting them dare climb up my throat and escape my mouth. But when Cas came into my life, I became a better person. And a lot more feminine. "Why ask?" I said. " He sat back down and whispered, "Because that's how I feel about Jess." I smiled. I knew how embarrassed he felt. "Did you tell her?" I asked. He looked at the floor. "No." He responded. "come on Sammy!" I said. "You have to tell her!" He looked at me. "I want to. I just don't know how. I don't want to mess this up. I really care about her." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. You think you're going to go insane if you don't say anything, but you're also afraid of what'll happen if you do say something." He asked, "How did you tell Cas anyway?" I smiled, remembering that day. "We were at the beach, the Sun was setting, and I don't know. I knew that was the perfect time. But, God, I was terrified." Sam raised his eyebrows. "really?" He said. "The Great Dean Winchester was terrified?" I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. "I was." I continued. "Cas and I were, are, amazing friends, and I didn't wanna screw anything up. I was afraid I wasn't going to have him in my life; boyfriend or not." Sam smiled. "Thank you, Dean. I really appreciate it." I returned the smile. "Anytime, Sammy." He left the room and I continued with my sketching.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who or Supernatural. I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I'm thinking the next one will be full of Destiel fluff. Hopefuly, I can write fluff. :P This chapter is dedicated to Ojsec and themessedup. I am going to try to post every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday. I think I mentioned this before, but I'll tell you again anyways, i think there will be a chapter from Cas's POV in the near future. I would love to hear what you guys think of that. Actually, i would love to hear what you guys think of the whole story in general. Remember, reviews and I go together like Dean and Pie. ;) I have hit 1,075 views and 335 visitors. Words cannot express how much i love you guys and how thrilled I am. i love reading reviews because it is my way of connecting with you guys. I care so much about each and every one of you it doesn't even seem humanly possible. Sorry 'bout that. I forgot. No chick flick moments! As always, G-bye, and have a good one. :)**

Some days I had to ask myself _When did I start having so many chick flick moments?_ I had no answer. Like with Sam and my dad, those were incredibly cheesy moments. But, I have to admit, it was better than having horrible moments. Moments that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Moments that no matter how fast I ran, I could never seem to escape. The things you could never forget, even after you die. I always hated those moments.

I rolled myself out of bed; turning off my alarm. I got in the shower. I did everything else quickly and got to school with Sam. A day went by without much happening. I got home and charlie texted me.

**C: I got the new season of Doctor Who! :D**

I smiled. Charlie was what you would call you average "geek". She was actually both kinds of "geek"; the smart kind and the book and TV shows kind. I always admired Charlie for being so obsessed with books and TV shows. I mean, sure, I watch them with her, but she takes everything to a new level. She doesn't just "like". She "obsesses." She sometimes got teased for it, but she still never stopped loving them. She once told me that it was her way out of dealing with pain and thinking. She said she loves those things because they are the only people who understand her.

**D: That's great. Should I come over this weekend? We can watch it then.**

**C: You mean the whole season?**

**D: That's what I had in mind**

**C: I like the way you think Dean :)**

**D: Do you mind if I bring Cas? **

**C: Absolutely not. I love talking to him. Besides, I was going to ask you something of the sorts.**

**D: And what would that be?**

**C: Do mind if I bring my girlfriend, Dorthy?**

**D: YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND**

**C: It never came up?**

**D: How long has this been going on?**

**C: Woah, easy with the jealousy. We went on a date a couple nights ago.**

**D: I would love to meet her.**

**C: Thank you Dean. **

**D: No problem**

**C: Sorry, gtg. I love you and goodbye**

**D: Yep, I love you too. Bye.**

I set my phone down and started working on my homework.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! In this chapter, there will be author notes at the end. I'm sorry for another short chapter. This is my attempt at writing a little bit of fluff. There is a make-out scene in this chapter, but nothing too graphic. I don't plan on writing any smut, for those of you who were wondering. I'm sadly going to be extremely busy this coming up week. I think the next time I'll post will probably be on Saturday or Sunday. I know, I just said that I plan to update on Sun, Wed, and Fri, but something came up. This chapter is dedicated to themessedup, ChibiCreep, and Ojsec. I love you all! G-bye and have a good one. :)**

It was a weekend and Cas came over to help me study for a test. We were sitting on the couch next to each other. "I just don't get it!" I said, throwing the textbook down angrily. Cas just laughed. "What?" I looked up; still mad. "Do you think this is funny?" He smiled widely and leaned in next to my ear. "I think you are adorable when you're frustrated." He whispered. I playfully punched him in the arm. He put my lips on my his. I smiled into the kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled away. "Do you wanna go get some lunch?" I asked. "Sure." He responded; getting up and putting on his shoes. "Where are we going?" He asked. I smirked. I looked at him. He looked really annoyed. I laughed, and the next thing I new, I was being shoved up against the wall. He looked at me and asked, "Do you think this is funny?" In a mock tone. I smiled. "think you are adorable when you're frustrated." I responded. He started kissing my neck; working his way down to my collarbone. I gently took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. I flipped over; pushing him against the wall carefully. He pulled away so he could catch his breath. I did the same, but kissed him down neck; gently undoing some of the buttons on his shirt to give me more access. He put one arm around my neck and his other hand in my hair. He pulled me back up into a kiss. After a while, I checked the time. 11:33. "Come on," I said; buttoning his shirt. "We should go." I slipped my boots on and grabbed Cas's hand. We walked out to the Impala. I pulled up to the small cafe we went to on our first date; and I saw Cas smile widely. "Come on!" He said, running out of the car to go over to my side and drag me out of the car. When we got inside, we ordered the same things as last time; 2 bacon cheeseburgers and 2 coffees. We sat there; talking about anything and everything. It was about 5:30 when we decided we should go. I drove back to the beach. This time, it was to cold to go swimming, so I got a blanket out of the trunk and we sat on a bench together; staring at the Sun setting over the water; the blanket draped over our shoulders. We were holding hands and Cas was playing with my fingers. He had his legs across mine and was leaning on my shoulder. I smiled. "I wish we could stay like this forever." I said. Cas looked up at me; tears forming in his eyes. "Dean," He started; his breath shaking. "I need to tell you something."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the clifhanger! I promise I'm not Lucifer. He's still in the cage. Believe me, i didn't want it to work out like this but it just kind of happened. I'm especially sorry because Supernatural is taking a break too. I still love you guys if that makes you feel any better.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to post again. Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. :( I had a blast writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for stories you'd like me to write, please comment or PM me. Also let me know if you think I should write a sequel. i would love to hear them. I would also love to hear what you guys thought of the ending and of this story in general. Since this is special, i once again dedicate this chapter to anyone reading it. You guys were so inspiring and i care about each and every one of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! So, without further udo, please enjoy this chapter! As always, G-bye and have a good one. :)**

Cas took a shaky breath. I saw tears forming in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, concern growing by the minute. A tear rolled down his face. "My dad knows." He said, tears continuing to stream down his face. " my family is moving. And there taking me with them." At that moment, it felt like my whole world had fallen apart. I wanted to scream, get angry, punch something, shout about how unfair the world is. Life had finally given me someone amazing; just so they could take it right back. I held Cas to my chest. I thought that if I held him tight enough, maybe, just maybe, this world couldn't take him away from me. Tears were streaming down my face. Cas had become my life; without him, I'm nothing. If I didn't have him, I had no desire to move on. I couldn't. Not without him.

Weeks had gone by while Cas was packing up his things into boxes and moving them out of his house and into the moving truck. Every time I looked at him, I wanted to cry. I felt as if I the grief of losing him after he's gone was going to kill me. Or worse, it wouldn't.

It came to the day when he actually had to move, and we were standing in front of the moving truck. His parents were off to the side, talking to someone about selling their old house. I looked at Cas and smiled. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for him. I can break to pieces after he leaves but right now, when he's standing in front of me, I have to be strong. I reached into my pocket. "I got something for you." I said, my voice threatening to break. "Oh yeah?" He responded, tears welling in his eyes. I pulled a necklace with a heart out of my pocket. It wasn't girly; I made sure of that. It was a brass color on a leather strand. I drew in a deep breath; my voice shaking. "This is my heart, Cas." I said. I didn't and still don't care how stupid and cliché I might've sounded. It's what I meant. "This is my heart, and I'm giving to you. Be careful with it. It can break really easily." He laughed at that, tears rolling down his cheeks. I wiped them away. "It's going to be okay, Cas. I promise." I pulled him into a tight hug. I knew I was telling myself that, even though it was a lie. I checked my watch. 9:34. The same time I woke up on the day of our first date. At that moment I realized how something so great can be turned into something so evil in the blink of an eye.

The first few weeks were unbearable. I would've taken any physical pain than having to go through that. After a while, I still didn't feel better, but I somehow managed to move on. That doesn't mean I didn't think about him. He was still the only thing I thought about, even though he was God knows where. If Cas had told me where he was moving, his parents would pack up and move again. Every day I would think about the last few moments we spent with each other. How "I love you" was the last thing we ever said to each other. I thought that saying that would make the pain go away, but in all reality, it just made it worse.

Whenever something bad happens to you; whenever you're put in indescribable pain, it leaves a gash on your heart. It's a gash that seems to heal, and it might, after many years, but when it's still fresh, it appears to be healed. That's when you think you might be okay. But then you think of that thing, or person, it opens the gash, and puts you in pain again, and it feels worse and worse every time.

Remember that time we were talking, Cas? When you said "People need to hear our story"? That's why I wrote this. It's tell people about our story. And to tell you, Castiel Novak, that I still love you. That I still remember every day we spent together. That I's still as crazy about you as the day we first met. If you're reading this, Cas, I wanna tell you that you still own my heart. I haven't dated anyone since you left, and I still won't. I won't move on. I won't let the world win. I will see you again Cas, I don't care how long it takes. Because love is a promise, and it is a promise I intend to keep. I will wait for you Cas. And you know how much i hate waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

hello everyone! I'm making this message to inform you all that I'm no longer updating my stories or posting new one shots on . I am, however, posting new one shots and continuing to update The Best Kinds Of Friends on my archive of our own account. If you are interested, this is the link: /users/INeedHelp

Many thanks goes out to anyone who read my works, it really means the world to me. :D


End file.
